


Then again, I'm made of Egoselfishness

by electricmindart, Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Hero vs Villain AU, M/M, Supervillain AU, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Nightmare is a villainThe Theorist is a heroBehind the masks, they don't know close they really are





	Then again, I'm made of Egoselfishness

**Author's Note:**

> Aleks had a VERY GOOD idea for an AU but didn't want to finish writing it, so I finished it up because something that good didn't deserve oblivion. Hope everyone enjoys it!

 

 

The scent of coffee was something that made Nate smile so early in the morning. It drew him up from under the covers of his bed to the kitchen, wearing boxers and a shirt that wasn't his. Mornings like this were so nice, relaxing. Almost distracted him from the fact he had a job to do in a couple of hours.

 

Padding over to the sound of a yawn, Nate felt a smile on his face as he saw his husband, Mat, at the computer browsing news articles just as he would every morning.

 

The headlines just made him smile even wider…

 

 

‘ _ Nightmare Strikes Again _ ’

 

‘ _ When Will This Nightmare Stop? _ ’

 

‘ _ Theorist Saves Our City (Again) _ ’

 

 

A giggle almost bubbled out from him, but he couldn't let that slip out. That wouldn't be a very  _ innocent civilian _ thing to do.

 

Putting a hand on Mat’s shoulder seemed to startle him, but quickly dissolved into a smile once he saw it was exactly who he wanted it to be. They let their lips meet, mumbling their ‘good morning’s to each other before the raven-haired man pulled away to stretch. Mat took the opportunity to glance back at the articles.

 

“You know,” he said with a frown, “Nightmare really knows how to make headlines. He’s practically destroying the city it seems.”

 

“Right? He really stands out.”

 

Mat shook his head and stood up from the desk, turning to face Nate. “Just be careful on your way to work today, alright?”

 

Nate just nodded. “I always am.”

 

He went and changed into his decoy clothes, said goodbye to his beloved, and took off.

 

\--

 

Mat, staying at home, took the liberty of tapping into his hero side, trying to dig up information on where this villain was planning to strike next and for what purpose. He had started with lowly robberies, but the crimes only built up from there. It killed him to know there was a possibility Nate could be hurt somewhere just while working. Luckily it was quiet for a bit. His musician was safe.

 

For a bit.

 

Not even half an hour after Nate had left, Mat had reason to worry. News headlines on every channel that had even a slight affiliation to news programs read the same thing:

 

 

_ Nightmare Attacks Downtown; Calling for The Theorist _

 

 

On screen was the black-clad figure in a mask floating above the city, terrorizing those below. His location set off red alarms for Mat, however.

 

He was right above the place Mat had met Nate, a small cafe where Nate had been playing his songs that one fateful night. The two hit it off and a couple years later, they tied the knot in complete confidence.

 

Now it was obvious that the area, and possibly the man he loved, was in trouble.

 

He had to take action.

 

Running out of the door, Mat quickly changed into his hero’s outfit and took off as the hero of the city: The Theorist.

 

\--

 

Nightmare was hovering above the city with a nice view, lush purple flames dancing over his hand and licking at his fingers. It was so… freeing being up in the air, the people beneath him that often antagonize him in ordinary life screaming in fear. Hah. Now who was the boss?

 

“Nightmare!”

 

…...Oh.  _ Right. _

 

Here comes Mister Goody Two-Shoes to spoil his fun. Or… could he somehow make it even better?

 

The Theorist hovered a couple feet away, green and black mask bending as he looked more agitated and brave by the second. “Stand down. This is way too much-”

 

“Oh please, Theorist,” Nightmare spoke through his voice-modulated mask, “I haven't been thinking of the full extent of my powers before now.”

 

He outstretched a hand towards the Theorist and clenched his fist. Invisible pressure welled up against his throat, causing the man in green to choke and sputter. Nightmare only laughed before letting go.

 

“I can feel what I'm really capable of,” he sounded more menacing than ever, “I am  _ powerful _ .”

 

Catching his breath, Theorist shot out one of his arms and watched it stretch as if rubber towards Nightmare to ensnare him. The two supers wound up face to face, uncomfortably close.

 

Nightmare smirked. “Ah, flirting, are we?” Up close, something in his voice sounded familiar, but just twisted enough to make Theorist’s hair stand on end. 

 

“Of course not!”, Theorist spat. 

 

That smirk only got wider. “Good, because I’m quite taken.”

 

An automatic disgusted reaction from Theorist. “Who on earth would take y- wait. No, no, no, you won’t get us bantering, we don’t have time for this!”, he exclaimed. 

 

“You’re never fun for long,” Nightmare mused. “But, well, I suppose it’s no problem.”

 

Theorist tensed up- wait, no, that was Nightmare’s doing. “L-let me go!”, he sputtered. “I h-have t-t-to…”

 

“Have to what?”, asked Nightmare, making the pressure coil tighter around Theorist until his own grip finally loosened and let Nightmare move further away. 

 

“This place… it- it’s important!”, Theorist managed to get out. 

 

Nightmare rolled his eyes. “Please, this city is meaningless. Full of boring little people living their boring little lives. Save for one or two, I could care less what became of them.”

 

He could see Theorist getting angry, so he loosened his own grip a bit. Letting him give some heroic rant sounded like fun.

 

“You-you’re wrong!”, Theorist insisted. “Every person down there has loved ones, has people who love them! D-don’t you have someone who loves you?”

 

Hesitating, Mat’s face flickered through Nightmare’s mind. “Well, I would never hurt that person. I fully intend to rule this pathetic place with them at my side.”

 

“If you think that person would stand for that, then they must be as heartless as you,” Theorist stated.

 

Mat, heartless? The idea made Nightmare chuckle. “No, hardly. He’s a far better person than I.”

 

“Then please,” Theorist begged. “Stand down. For his sake.”

 

Theorist thought for the faintest moment that had worked. Nightmare released his hold completely and turned away. But, just as Theorist went in to say more, he found himself with violet flames dancing around his throat.

 

“He’s said himself he finds everyone in this city flimsy and tiring!”, Nightmare exclaimed. Theorist felt ice run down his back- he’d said something almost like that to Nate a few weeks ago while laying in bed, sleepily blabbering and getting far too close to the truth.

 

“That- that doesn’t mean he’d want to destroy this place!”, Theorist insisted. “No matter how-”

 

The flames tightened. “I’m sick of your talk, Theorist,” Nightmare exclaimed. “I want to finish this for good! So, drop your mask or I’ll finish you and the rest of this city with you!”

 

A sick feeling pierced Theorist’s chest. If he told, surely Nightmare would go after Nate! But, if he didn’t, well, Nate would be doomed too. It was lose/lose, no matter what he did. But, it was better for the city if he just surrendered, right?

 

So, he raised his hand to his mask. “Alright, I- I give... “

 

The flames vanished and as Mat pulled the mask that made him feel safe off, he felt tears running down his cheeks. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Nightmare. “Please…”, he begged. “Please, just spare my husband! His name is Nathan Patrick-Sharp and he’s the most wonderful person in the world, with a voice like a songbird and the most amazing laugh. I’ll do anything, just don’t hurt him!”

 

Nightmare didn’t say a word. He couldn’t, he could only look at Theorist- no, at Mat, at the tears he was making him shed as he pleaded with him for his own life. 

 

He couldn’t do anything else. Nate pulled his own mask off and threw it to the side, a few bewildered chuckles leaving his mouth. 

 

“I am so sorry,” he muttered. “Mat, I am so, so sorry.” 

 

Mat’s eyes met his own and widened. “Nate?”

 

He could see the distrust in Mat’s eyes. He could almost hear him asking if he was using some sort of illusion or possession. 

 

“I should have told you,” Nate started. “But, how do you tell the most wonderful person you know you’re a supervillain?”

 

“You certainly seemed like you planned to tell me,” Mat muttered. “All that ‘rule by my side’ stuff…”

 

“I never thought you would actually surrender,” Nate explained, shaking his head. “I was sure you knew that was a bluff.”

 

“It was all bravado?”, questioned Mat.

 

Nate laughed again. “I have never been anything but bravado, Matthew. You of all people should know that by now.”

 

Mat just felt numb and reached out to touch Nate’s cheek. “What- what do we do?”, he questioned. “I can’t fight you- I could never fight you.”

 

Pulling away, Nate sighed. He made Mat cry, hurt him, made him fear for his life again and again. “I- I’ll turn myself in,” Nate stated. “I’ll be somewhere far away from you, where I can’t hurt you or anyone. You can do it- everyone will love you even more, the city will be saved.”

 

A hand on his shoulder. “Don’t you dare!”, Mat exclaimed. “I don’t give a damn what the people think or about this city. I protect it because it’s where you live!”

 

Tears burned at Nate’s own eyes and he turned around. “That’s not very heroic, sweetie,” he almost sobbed. 

 

“Well, maybe I’m not,” said Mat. “Maybe I’m selfish, maybe I just want to make a better world for the one I love?”

 

“Th-that’s why I fight…”, Nate muttered. “I wanted… I wanted things to be better, at least for you. If I had to steal or blackmail or threaten to make that happen, to give us a better life, I didn’t care. And it got worse. I kept going and I couldn’t stop. I’m sorry, I just-”

 

Mat shook his head to cut him off. Things made perfect sense to him now. “Don’t you dare be sorry. I love you, and I- I would have done the same, to be honest, if it occurred to me I didn’t have to use my powers for some semblance of good.”

 

“Wh-what?” Nate just stared at him in confusion.

 

“H-how about we leave this city?”, Mat suggested. “We can find somewhere else, somewhere more fun, and we can work on our own terms! Good or evil, selfish or selfless; no matter what, we’ll do it together!”

 

Nate found himself smiling. “That sounds perfect. Nothing would make me happier.”

 

“Then Theorist is dead,” Mat stated. “And so is Nightmare.” 

 

Nate took his hand and squeezed it. “Whatever we do next, whoever we are, it’ll be as a team.”


End file.
